out of your mind!
by blubleh
Summary: Memasuki kamar barunya lebih dalam, Dio lalu menemukan dua buah meja, dua ranjang, dan ... dua orang laki-laki yang—demi Tuhan, Dio tak tahu sedang melakukan apa— tengah saling menindih di atas sebuah ranjang, sementara lelaki kecil yang berada di bawah memekik nyaring; "Aah, jangan, jangaann. Please, pleasee—kumohoonn!" ... dafuk! / kaisoo / chanbaek / [OT12/Yaoi/various pairing.]
1. Prologue

Helaan napas panjang terdengar di antara suasana sore yang kelewat tenang.

Langit sudah berwarna keoranye-an, dan matahari sudah nyaris menghilang dari singgasananya.

Seorang pemuda bermata lebar kembali menghela napas. Matanya yang berwarna kelam tak lepas menyorot pagar tinggi berwarna hitam yang berdiri kokoh tepat di depan batang hidungnya. Di atas pagar setinggi empat meter itu, papan pelampang lebar dengan tulisan yang terpampang besar telah menjelaskan di manakah pemuda itu tengah berdiri.

Di depan sebuah asrama elit khusus laki-laki, Asrama Sment.

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: 9 anggota EXO, Kris, Luhan, dan Tao adalah bukan milik saya. Semua orang yang namanya tercantum di fanfiksi ini adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing. Nama EXO adalah milik SM Enterteiment. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin (?)

Warning: Bahasa gado-gado, possibly ooc, mengandung unsur BL, humor but not so humor, rating akan nyerempet ke M di beberapa chapter.

.

* * *

.

.

Do Kyungsoo—atau mari kita sebut saja sebagai Dio— kembali menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Rasa penat seperti sudah menggunung di pundak kecilnya.

Dio sedikit enggan mengakui ini, tapi ia adalah tipe yang cukup membenci suatu perubahaan. Pemuda itu cukup sadar diri bahwa dirinya adalah pribadi yang sulit beradaptasi, terlalu berpikiran lurus, dan sedikit konservatif.

Atas dasar kesadaran sendiri itulah, saat sang ayah mengatakan bahwa keluarga mereka harus pindah ke Jepang karena alasan pekerjaannya, Dio langsung menolak usul itu mentah-mentah. Kyungsoo tak mau pindah, ia sudah senang tinggal di Korea, tanah kelahirannya. Ia juga tak mau merepot-repotkan diri untuk belajar bahasa jepang. Jadilah pemuda mungil itu ngotot tinggal di Korea.

Sang ayah memperbolehkan, dengan syarat Dio harus masuk asrama laki-laki. Alasannya klasik, sang ayah tak percaya anaknya itu mampu hidup mandiri. Selain itu sang ayah juga tak mau meninggalkan sang anak tanpa pengawasan sama sekali. Awalnya ia ingin protes, tapi apalah dayanya. Dibanding harus pergi ke Jepang, Dio lebih rela bila tetap di Seoul meski harus pindah sekolah ke salah satu asrama khusus laki-laki di kotanya

Jadilah pada akhirnya Dio tetap harus merasakan perubahaan dalam hidupnya yang mulus.

.

"Jadi ... namamu Do Kyungsoo?" Pria separuh baya di hadapannya terlihat sibuk mengecek buku tebal miliknya.

"Benar, Pak." Dio menjawab dengan nada lempem. Wajahnya sudah berekspresi datar semenjak menginjakan kaki di asrama ini.

Ini adalah Minggu sore, dan Dio harus merelakan hari liburnya untuk berepot-repot ria mengurus kepindahannya sendirian. Ayah dan ibunya sudah berangkat ke Jepang sejak seminggu lalu, panggilan bisnis yang mendadak. Hal itu yang membuat selama seminggu penuh Dio hanya mendekam di rumah sendirian.

" _Hmm_ ... kamarmu ada di gedung barat, lantai tiga, blok sepuluh. Kamar nomor enam."

Dio berjengit bingung. _Gedung barat yang mana? Blok sepuluh bagian mana?_

Pria itu lalu menutup bukunya, lalu menatap Dio dengan ekspresi tenang. "Kamu bisa cari kamarmu sendiri, kan," tanyanya yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

Dio menatap setengah hati pada dua tas buah besar yang tergelatak di sisi kiri dan kanan kakinya—barang bawaannya sendiri.

"Bisa kan?" desak pria tua itu lagi.

Dio hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Meski dalam hati mengumpat.

 _Dasar pemakan gaji buta!_

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh menit untuk mencari yang mana itu gedung barat, Dio akhirnya menemukannya.

Gedung itu hanya memiliki sekitar lima lantai. Lantai pertamanya begitu luas dan terbuka sehingga Dio tak perlu melewati pintu apapun untuk masuk. Ketika masuk tiga buah lift yang berjajar telah menyambutnya. Dio segera memasuki lift yang terbuka dan menekan angka tiga.

Bunyi _ting_ lift terdengar, disusul pintu besi yang terbuka perlahan.

Dio nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya sendiri ketika melihat betapa berkelasnya interior lantai itu. Dengan dinding yang dilapisi keramik berwarna krem, lampu-lampu kristal yang menggantung, dan jangan lupakan lantai yang dilapisi karpet merah beludru. Persis seperti interior hotel berbintang lima.

Ayahnya memang tak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa Sment adalah sebuah sekolah elit dengan fasilitas yang _wow._ Awalnya Dio kira itu hanya pengiklanan lebay yang dilakukan sang ayah agar Dio teriming-imingi mau masuk ke sana.

Koridor utama juga terlihat begitu luas, lebih terlihat seperti lobi. Lebarnya mungkin sekitar lima meter. Dengan sisi kanan seluruhnya merupakan kaca transparan yang miring ke arah luar. Terdapat pula beberapa sofa yang diletakan berderet di sepanjang sisi kaca, juga beberapa pot besar berisi tanaman hijau yang memberi kesan alami.

Dari koridor utama ini, Dio dapat menemukan empat koridor yang lebih kecil berjejer di sebelah kirinya. Lebar koridor itu hanya sekitar tiga meter. Melangkah menyusuri koridor utama itu, Dio baru menyadari bahwa setiap lorong terdiri dari delapan pintu kamar, empat pintu di kanan dan empat pula di kiri.

Sementara di ujung koridor utama terdapat pintu kaca yang entah mengarahkannya ke mana.

Pemuda itu menyusuri koridor utama itu sembari mencari di mana blok sepuluh. Dan papan marmer hitam bertuliskan "blok 10" ternyata ada di paling ujung.

Dio segera mencari pintu berplatkan nomor enam. Dan ia menemukannya. Tepat di samping kanannya.

Ragu-ragu, Dio mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya.

 _Tok tok tok_.

Tidak ada balasan, Dio justru menemukan kalau pintu di hadapannya tidak tertutup dengan rapat.

 _Tok tok tok._

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Lirik kanan, lirik kiri si pemuda belo menimbang-nimbang sebelum memutuskan untuk _masuk._

 _Well,_ ini kamarnya juga kan? Tidak salah untuk masuk ke kamarnya sendiri meskipun ia belum mendapat kuncinya, kan?

Dio melangkah masuk dengan gerak-gerik bak penyusup. Ruangan itu ternyata terang benderang karena semua lampunya menyala.

Memasuki kamar itu, Dio menemukan lorong kecil yang terapit oleh kamar mandi di sebelah kirinya, memasuki lebih dalam, Dio lalu menemukan kamar seluas empat kali tujuh meter, dengan dua ranjang, dua meja, dan ... dua orang laki-laki —yang demi Tuhan, Dio tak tahu sedang melakukan _apa—_ di atas sebuah ranjang. Salah seorang lelaki yang tingginya begitu menjulang terlihat sedang menindih lelaki yang lebih mungil darinya. Sebelah tangannya menahan lengan laki-laki di bawahnya agar tetap menempel kasur di samping kepalanya, sementara satu tangannya entah sedang melakukan _apa;_ Dio tak bisa melihat karena terhalang bahu sang lelaki.

Mereka telak mengabaikan kehadiran Dio yang kini kaku bagai patung.

"Aah, jangan, jangaann. _Please, pleasee—kumohoonn!"_

 _Dua_ tas besar di tangan kiri dan kanan Dio jatuh menghantam karpet beludru.

... _dafuk?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tbc.**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Haloo semua, saya penghuni baru fandom ini yeay! Ini projek fanfiksi on going pertama saya. Saya bakal coba untuk konsisten nyelesainnya :"))

.

Beberapa catatan mengenai fanfiksi ini:

1\. Fanfiksi ini bakal menceritakan pada kisah para member exo secara keseluruhan.

2\. Untuk pairing, akan disesuaikan dengan pengembangan ceritanya.

3\. Selain itu fanfiksi ini akan lebih fokus pada proses gimana Dio mulai menerima serta mempelajari realita di sekitarnya yang kadang gak sesuai dengan apa yang selama ini dia percayai.

4\. Fanfiksi ini akan di update sesuai dengan progres penulisan saya, heheh.

.

Silahkan sampaikan komentar/kritik/saran untuk fanfiksi ini lewat kolom review maupun PM:))) Karena komentar kritik juga saran sangat diperlukan dan sangat membantu saya dalam meningkatkan kualitas penulisan! :")))


	2. E-X-O

Disclaimer: 9 anggota EXO, Kris, Luhan, dan Tao adalah bukan milik saya. Semua orang yang namanya tercantum di fanfiksi ini adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing. Nama EXO adalah milik SM Enterteiment. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin (?)

Warning: Bahasa gado-gado, possibly ooc, mengandung unsur BL, humor but not so humor, rating akan nyerempet ke M di beberapa chapter.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Dio ingin pulang_.

Serius, dia mau kabur saja, lari tunggang langgang melarikan diri dari tempat asing yang tidak sesuai ekspektasi.

Di hadapannya, dua manusia yang baru saja menyajikan pemandangan tidak senonoh—yang sebenarnya senonoh-senonoh saja, kalau saja Dio mau bergeser sedikit dan mengganti prespektifnya— sedang duduk bersila menghadap ke arahnya.

Mari kita luruskan sekarang. Dua lelaki yang saling tindih menindih itu ternyata hanya sedang saling berebut ponsel. Tangan si pemuda jangkung ternyata sedang menggenggam ponsel, bukan _benda lainnya_. Sialnya, Dio melihat kejadian itu dari sudut yang salah, menghasilkan hipotesa yang tak kalah salahnya.

Untung saja rantai kesalahpahaman itu terputus tatkala si pemuda mungil yang tengah tergeletak di atas kasur tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Dio yang masih mematung. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ikut menyadari eksistensi Dio yang sedari tadi nyaris setipis udara. Melihat ekspresi syok dari orang asing membuat mereka sadar diri akan betapa kekanakannya (dan ambigunya) tingkah laku mereka. Untungnya mereka segera sadar, karena kalau tidak, Dio sudah berencana untuk lari kabur dari kamar itu sembari berteriak minta tolong.

" _Jadi_ ..." Pemuda mungil bermata sipit itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan ekspresi kaku. Byun Baekhyun tak pernah menghadapi suasana secanggung ini seumur hidupnya. " _Umm_ ... yang tadi itu, aku hanya sedang berebut ponsel dengan dia kok. Kamu ... kamu gak perlu masang muka syok gitu, _hahah_ —"

Baekhyun nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai menyadari tawa garing yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya sama sekali tak membantu menyelesaikan masalah. _Please_ , kemana perginya sifat cerewet miliknya di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Bukan masalah besar." Dio berusaha tersenyum dan mengenyahkan ekspresi ngeri yang masih setia menggantung di wajahnya. Jadilah senyumnya lebih menyeramkan dari senyuman joker.

Pemuda bermata belo itu berusah berpikir positif. Memberi sugesti-sugesti baik untuk meringankan pening di kepalanya.

Lalu hening.

Baekhyun melirik pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya. Berharap entah dengan keajaiban apa, seorang Park Chanyeol bisa memecah sunyi dan mengubah keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

Tapi Chanyeol masih langgeng dengan senyum ramah yang tak berarti apapun.

Seandainya saja sebuah senyum dapat memperbaiki keadaan. Keadaan yang tercipta lantaran si Tiang Jalanan ini iseng mau mengirim pesan singkat melalui ponselnya, bertuliskan; 'Balikan yuk' ke mantan pacar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun dengan senang hati menyikut keras perut sang sahabat. Diam-diam ia menganggap perbuatan itu sebagai tindakan balas dendam karena sudah menciptakan keadaan canggung yang begitu mencekiknya ini.

Chanyeol meringis sebelum akhirnya melotot. Tatapan matanya seolah berbicara, ' _Apaan_.'

' _Tolong lakukan apa saja dan bebaskan aku dari suasana canggung iniii_!' Baekhyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi memelas.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut. Di sebelahnya Baekhyun menahan napas, bersiap dengan apapun jenis kalimat yang akan Chanyeol lontarkan.

" _Aaah_ , jadi kau _roommate_ barunya Baekhyun?" Pertanyaan retoris.

"Sepertinya begitu ..."

Baekhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak bersujud penuh syukur tepat di depan teman barunya—karena— demi Tuhan, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menemukan topik yang waras untuk mereka perbincangkan!

" _Waah_! Begitukah? Kalau begitu siapa namamu?" Baekhyun membalas dengan suara yang terdengar begitu bersemangat. Kecanggungan dalam dirinya perlahan meluruh ketika topik pembicaraan mereka yang _absurd_ telah diganti dengan topik yang jauh lebih baik. Jauh lebih normal.

"Do Kyungsoo ... tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Dio atau Kyungsoo, terserahmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika menyadari sang teman baru sudah mulai membuka diri di hadapannya. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun!" balasnya dengan keramahan yang bukan ia buat-buat. "Dan yang di sampingku ini ..." Baekhyun kembali menyikut Chanyeol walau tak sekeras tadi. "Namanya Park Chanyeol."

Dio berjengit samar ketika merasa nama yang baru Baekhyun ucapkan terdengar tak begitu asing di pendengarannya. "Aku seperti pernah mendengar namamu...," ucapnya sembari menatap wajah Chanyeol lebih seksama.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Biar kutebak, kamu pernah melihatnya tampil di festival musik, ya?" tebaknya dengan ringan. "Dia sering tampil di festival musik."

Dio terbelalak. "Oh! Aku melihatmu tampil di festival musik _rock_ bulan lalu."

"Kau datang ke festival _rock_?" Chanyeol terlihat bersemangat.

Dio mengangguk. "Aku melihat penampilanmu saat membawakan gitar _electric_. Kau sangat keren," puji Dio tulus.

Chanyeol tertawa keras. Giliran ia yang kini mendorong bahu Baekhyun, seolah membalas sikutan si lelaki manis. "Tuh kan, apa kubilang. Aku ini terkenal!" katanya sambil melihat Baekhyun dengan ekspresi bangga dan nada songong yang kentara.

Baekhyun berdecak kasar. "Bodo amat deh, Tuan-Sok-Terkenal!" Baekhyun memasang ekspresi seolah ingin muntah. Lalu ia kembali menatap Dio, "Dan Dio, plis stop ngomongin konser, _rock_ , atau apapun yang bisa membuat kepala anak ini makin besar!" serunya dengan nada jengkel yang dibuat-buat juga jari telunjuk yang menuding wajah Chanyeol.

Dio tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Kecanggungan yang tadi terasa begitu mencekik kini perlahan meluruh.

.

.

* * *

.

Setelah berkenalan dengan dua makhluk _absurd_ penghuni asrama ini—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol— keduanya segera memanggil pasukan lain yang tak lain adalah sesama penghuni blok sepuluh untuk ikut berkenalan.

Mereka berdua bilang, berkenalan dengan sesama penghuni blok itu penting, karena penghuni blok inilah yang akan menjadi tetangganya; orang-orang yang akan membantunya di saat-saat terdesak—saat harus membetulkan kran bocor contohnya. Selain karena itu, muka-muka ini pula-lah yang akan sering Dio temui. Bukan hanya ketika mereka kebetulan berpas-pasan di koridor, tapi juga di meja makan tiap waktu sarapan maupun makan malam. Karena ketika di ruang makan, mereka akan duduk dikelompokan per-blok.

Dalam waktu dua jam menginjakan kaki di asrama ini, Dio sudah berkenalan dengan enam orang.

Ada Byun Baekhyun—atau lebih banyak orang panggil sebagai Baekkie, Bacoon atau Baequ (ini khusus Chanyeol, karena pemuda itu memang alay; " _Baequuu, miliquu_!")— pemuda berambut cokelat hazelnut itu merupakan teman sekamarnya. Meskipun mukanya lebih cocok dikategorikan sebagai muka anak sekolah menengah pertama, kenyataannya Baekhyun seangkatan dengannya. Pemuda itu berisik, cerewet, dan yang jelas, mempunyai harga diri setinggi langit.

Ada juga Park Chanyeol yang kadang lebih suka dia singkat sebagai PCY supaya mirip dengan PSY. Tak penting memang, namun baginya penyingkatan nama turut meningkatkan tingkat kegantengannya. Karena kemiripan nama, pemuda tinggi ini jadi hobi menyanyikan lagu _Oppa Gangnam Style_ , terlebih ketika Suho lewat di depannya.

Yang ketiga, ada seniornya yang sayang sekali kurang bertampang senior dan kurang diperlakukan selayaknya senior, Kim Joonmyeon, atau sebut saja Suho. Seluruh asrama sepertinya sudah tahu tentang betapa terhormatnya keluarganya. Suho memang terlahir dengan sendok perak di mulutnya, namun sifatnya jauh dari kata sombong. Dibanding bertingkah songong ala pembully, Suho lebih sering merasakan dirinyalah yang terbully. Selain terbully, satu fakta menarik mengenai Suho yang dapat langsung Dio tangkap adalah selera humornya yang kelewat _unik._ Cukup unik hingga mampu membuat satu ruangan mengalami keheningan panjang.

Ada pula Luhan, seorang pemuda cantik yang awalnya Dio kira sebagai juniornya. Sayang tebakannya 100% salah, Luhan itu cowok tulen, dan dia anak kelas tiga; seniornya. Luhan adalah senior yang ramah dan murah senyum, bukan tipe senior yang gila hormat. Dibanding dipanggil dengan embel-embel _sunbaenim_ , Luhan lebih memilih untuk dipanggil _Hyung_ —katanya biar lebih akrab, dan lebih mempertunjukan kedewasaannya, karena menurutnya menjadi seorang kakak jauh lebih keren dan _manly_ dibanding menjadi senior. Dio tak mengerti apa korelasinya, tapi ia sepakat untuk memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan Luhan- _hyung_.

Selain empat orang itu, ada pula Kim Jongdae—yang nama kerennya Chen— dan Xiumin, yang sama-sama seangkatan dengan Dio, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dio belum begitu tahu bagaimana sifat mereka dikarenakan Xiumin yang terlihat begitu kalem dan daritadi hanya sibuk mengunyah kripik kentangnya, juga Chen yang kata Chanyeol masih sok jaim. _Okelah, lambat laun juga belangnya nanti keliatan,_ begitu sindir Baekhyun.

Chen dan Xiumin adalah teman sekamar. Mereka menempati kamar nomor empat; kamar yang berada di paling ujung, paling dekat dengan koridor utama. Di sebelah kamar mereka—kamar nomor tiga—merupakan kamar Chanyeol. Dan kamar nomor dua hanya dihuni oleh Suho seorang. Sementara Luhan juga seorang diri menempati kamar nomor tujuh, kamar yang terletak tepat di sebelah kiri kamar Dio dan Baekhyun.

Siswa kelas tiga memang diberi keistimewaan lebih. Dengan alasan harus lebih fokus belajar, mereka mendapatkan kamar pribadi. Sementara siswa kelas dua dan satu harus bergantung pada takdir dalam menentukan siapa teman sekamarnya; bisa seangkatan, bisa juga beda angkatan.

Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa penghuni blok sepuluh yang belum Dio temui. Namun, karena hari ini merupakan hari Minggu, mayoritas penghuni asrama sedang keluar menikmati kebebasan _weekend_ mereka. Hal itulah yang menjelaskan kenapa daritadi suasana asrama yang begitu luas ini cenderung sepi.

.

.

"Jadi kamu kelas dua juga, ya?" Luhan yang ikut duduk bersila tepat di hadapan Dio, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertanya penuh minat. Chen dan Xiumin sudah kembali ke kamar mereka, jadilah hanya tinggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Suho yang ada di kamarnya.

"Iya," jawab Dio kalem.

Suho, satu-satunya pemuda yang duduk di kursi, menepuk dahinya dengan ekspresi nelangsa, "Bertambah satu lagi anggota grup rusuh."

Chanyeol tertawa sambil merangkul Dio dengan akrab, "Hayoloh _hyung!_ Jumlah anak kelas tiga makin terpojok saking banyaknya anak kelas dua!"

"Anak kelas tiga terpojok, terus anak kelas satu gimana nasibnya?" tanggap Luhan geli.

"Mereka mah ... emang sudah ditakdirkan untuk berdua aja kayaknya!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompakan ngakaknya. Mengabaikan Dio yang tak mengerti sama sekali mengenai topik obrolan mereka.

Suho yang melihat kebingungan di wajah Dio buru-buru menjelaskan, "Jadi di blok sepuluh ini cuma ada dua anak kelas satu. Sementara anak kelas duanya ada enam, termasuk kamu," terang Suho.

Dio ber- _oh_ ria.

"Udah cuma berdua, dua-duanya sekamar pula! Terus kamarnya di pojokan juga!" Baekhyun tertawa keras sambil memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol juga tertawa sambil memukul karpet di bawahnya.

Dio menemukan dirinya berjengit bingung melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa tertawa puas untuk sesuatu yang ... tidak terdengar lucu, atau setidaknya begitulah menurutnya.

 _"Berisik banget, Baekkie. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suaramu dari koridor utama."_

Sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu. Seorang pemuda jangkung yang tingginya mungkin nyaris menyaingi Chanyeol berjalan masuk dengan santai.

Dio melongo, karena _—demi, Tuhan—_ pemuda ini seperti sosok yang baru saja melompat keluar dari suatu halaman majalah _fashion._ Dio tidak bercanda ketika dia bilang dia seolah sedang melihat fashion show secara _live._ Padahal pemuda di hadapannya hanya memakai kaos berwarna abu-abu, jaket hitam, celana _jeans_ , dan tas ransel dongker yang digantung di sebelah bahu.

" _ARGH!_ Tolong ucapkan namaku dengan benar, dan tolong tambahkan _sunbaenim,_ atau paling tidak, _hyung!_ " Baekhyun ngomel.

"Coba tanya orang-orang di pinggir jalan, apakah aku cocok untuk memanggilmu _hyung_ atau tidak."

Chanyeol tertawa keras sambil bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. " _Ouch! Jleb_ HAHAHAH! Itu pasti sakit banget! _Nice try_ , Sehun!" Chanyeol menghadiahkan Sehun sebuah acungan jempol.

 _"Sialan."_ Baekhyun yang tak mampu lagi membalas, memilih untuk memutus pembicaraan, sebelum ia malah dipermalukan lebih lanjut.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sehun itu hanya berekspresi puas. Matanya tanpa sadar memindai seisi ruangan dan lalu menemukan dua hal yang cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

Dan salah satunya adalah keberadaan seorang pemuda asing.

"Penghuni baru?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, seakan melupakan kekesalannya pada Sehun beberapa saat lalu. "Teman sekamarku."

 _"Oh."_ Sehun menatap Dio. "Semoga kau betah di sini _um_..."

"Namanya Dio." Suho menyahut.

"Ya, semoga kau bisa bertahan di sarang orang gila ini, Dio," katanya lalu berlalu keluar.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. " _Tsk!_ Dasar junior sok keren!" serunya keras.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong dia Oh Sehun, penghuni kamar nomor lima, kamar sebelah," jelas Baekhyun dengan nada agak malas. Sepertinya rasa kesalnya pada Sehun kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Dio kembali mengangguk. Mengabaikan betapa anehnya hubungan senior-junior antara Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Selepas menghilangnya Sehun dari balik pintu, pintu kembali terbuka dan kali ini menampilkan sesosok pemuda tinggi lainnya.

Alis lelaki itu tebal dan tajam, terlihat seolah sedang marah. Tapi dari _gesture_ -nya yang terkesan malas, Dio sadar pemuda itu bukan sedang marah ataupun siap mengamuk.

"Oi Suho! Kucari kemana-mana gak taunya di sini," sungutnya terlihat kesal.

" _Wah wah waah_ , datang satu _sunbaenim_ kita yang terkasih!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan wajah cerah. Seolah kedatangan lelaki itu adalah berkah melimpah.

"Bukan _sunbaenim_ dong, dia itu papa kita _woi!_ " celetuk Chanyeol.

"Waduuh, _Daddy_ Kris mencari _Mommy_ yaa?" tanya Baekhyun sok unyu.

Suho mendelik ke arah duo iseng—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Berisik."

Lalu pemuda itu kembali menatap ke arah sosok yang bernama Kris itu. "Ada apaan? Sebentar, sebentar ... jangan bilang kalau mau pinjem pr atau celana, karena—"

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku memang mau pinjem celana," sela Kris dengan nada setenang air. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah tergelepar menggelenjang di atas lantai.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengar," putus Suho pada akhirnya.

"Kumohon Kris, jangan menghancurkan imejmu sendiri dengan meminjam celana tepat di pertemuan pertamamu dengan junior baru." Kali ini Luhan berucap prihatin.

" _Oh._ Ada penghuni baru?"

Baru kali ini Dio menemukan orang dengan reaksi yang selempem dirinya. Dio cukup terkesan.

"Dia ada tepat di hadapanmu, Kris," jawab Luhan.

 _"Oh."_ Nada Kris datar, tapi ekspresinya kentara canggung. _"Umm,_ selamat datang di _EXO?"_

 _Krik._

 _Satu_ ruangan memutuskan untuk hening.

 _"Umm_ ya, semoga kau betah ...?"

"Demi Tuhan ... Kris." Suho mendesah lelah. "Sebagai orang yang udah mengenalmu sejak lama ... kenapa sekarang aku malah jadi ikutan malu melihatmu?"

 _"Karena dia suamimu."_ Chanyeol mencibir pelan.

Suho mengabaikannya dengan berucap, "Baiklah. Mari kuperkenalkan. Kris, ini Dio. Penghuni baru, _roommate_ -nya Baekhyun. Dia kelas dua." Suho menunjuk Dio.

"Dan Dio ..." Suho menatap sang junior, lalu menunjuk Kris dengan ekspresi setengah ogah. "Yang keliatan seperti om-om ini namanya Kris. Meskipun mukanya ala pelaku pedofilia, tapi sebenarnya ia baru kelas tiga. Dia penghuni kamar nomor satu."

"Kalau keranmu bocor atau obat cuci mukamu habis, silahkan ketuk pintu kamarnya. Jangan sungkan." Luhan ikut menambahkan.

Kris mendelik tidak terima, tapi Suho dan Luhan cuek saja.

" _Umm_ ..." Dio sedikit membungkuk, memberi _gesture_ hormat. "Senang mengenalmu ... _Sunbaenim._ " Dio tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Sementara Suho tersenyum maklum seolah mengerti akan kecanggungan juniornya.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. _"Uh,_ ya ... aku juga begitu."

Dio kembali mengangguk canggung.

 _"Aah,_ Dio, kau tak perlu sungkan dengan orang ini." Luhan berkata sembari menunjuk Kris. "Di awal bertemu, orang-orang akan berpikir kalau dia adalah orang yang keren dan dingin."

 _"Yeah, the power of cold guy."_ Chanyeol mencibir.

"Tapi sebenarnya dia cuman sok keren dan dingin, kok." Suho menambahkan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Bahkan sebenarnya aku jauh lebih keren darinya." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh dengan percaya dirinya.

 _"Woi!"_ Ucapan mereka pun sukses menuai protes dari si objek utama pembicaraan. Kris sudah bersiap untuk menoyor kepala Luhan, Suho dan Chanyeol.

"Tapi serius, Dio, gak usah jaim di sini. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang aja." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Dio dengan akrab.

Dio dapat melihat ketulusan dari ucapan Baekhyun. Pemuda bermata lebar itu tersenyum tulus sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau mau nanya sesuatu juga boleh." Si pemuda cantik—Luhan—ikut menambahkan, setelah kepalanya berhasil selamat dari toyoran tangan Kris berkat refleks menakjubkan yang ia miliki.

Mendengar ucapan Luhan, tiba-tiba Dio teringat akan sesuatu. _"Umm,_ sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuketahui sih..."

Seluruh ruangan memandangnya dengan raut penasaran.

 _"EXO itu apa?"_

.

.

 _"Here we go."_ Baekhyun bergumam lelah.

"Silahkan Kris. Silahkan jelaskan." Luhan berucap sembari berupaya menahan tawa.

Kris tersenyum bangga. "Nama keren untuk blok kita."

Dio _speechless_.

"Kita ada di lantai tiga, dan angka tiga mirip dengan huruf 'E'. Lalu 'X' itu romawi dari angka sepuluh. Dan 'O' itu ..."

Suho segera menyela, "Ditambahkan karena _EX_ terdengar seperti _'mantan'—kata_ itu mengingatkannya pada perempuan-perempuan beringas yang pernah nyaris menjebol gerbang asrama—"

"Jangan ingatkan aku mengenai kejadian itu lagi!" Kris mendecih tak sudi.

Luhan hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala. "Mana mungkin kau bisa melupakan peristiwa berdarah itu, Kris."

"Semua orang pasti akan tetap mengingat peristiwa itu sebagai sejarah kelam, Kris." Suho berkata miris.

Jelas, masih terbayang di benak mereka bagaimana terjadinya kejadian fantastis tahun lalu; belasan siswi yang mengamuk di depan gerbang asrama sambil menggedor gerbang dan meneriakan satu nama. _Kris_. Dengan teriakan dan umpatan yang tujuannya satu; memburu sosok Kris Wu yang ada di balik gerbang itu.

 _"Mana si Kris itu?!"_

 _"PLAYBOY CAP GIGI!"_

 _"WOI BUAYAAA!"_

 _"Sialan! TUKANG SELINGKUH!"_

Dan masih ada banyak lagi berbagai umpatan mengerikan yang membuat seluruh penghuni asrama urung untuk keluar dari wilayah asrama detik itu juga.

Kekacauan itu terus berlanjut hingga dua jam kemudian. Pada akhirnya, gadis-gadis itu membubarkan diri dengan tangan kosong, setelah suara mereka nyaris habis, dan semua sepatu mereka telah sukses mendarat ke dalam asrama tanpa ada satupun yang mengenai target mereka yang sesungguhnya _: kepala Kris._

Sementara Kris hanya terus mendekam di dalam kamarnya. Setengah ngeri, setengah lagi ilfil melihat kebrutalan mantan-mantannya. Perasaan, dulu, saat masih berpacaran dengan mereka, mereka masih jinak-jinak manis?

"Betul." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. _"Hyung_ sukses membuat trauma kami semua di sini, bahkan termasuk juga semua anak-anak blok sepu—"

Kris buru-buru memotong."EXO weh, _EXO!"_ ralatnya yang tidak begitu relevan.

"Bodo amat deh, _Hyung._ Lagian sama aja keles!" Baekhyun memutar matanya dramatis.

"Beda lah!" Kris kekeuh. "Lebih keren juga pake nama EXO! Jangan mau kita kalah sama tetangga blok sebelah dong!" ngototnya yang malah menuai desah napas lelah dari seluruh ruangan.

"Oke, _oke._ Intinya kamu sukses bikin semua anak EXO—minus Dio— trauma. _Congrats,"_ balas Luhan penuh dengan sarkasme bertebaran.

"Demi Tuhan, Luhan. Itu sudah terjadi berlalu begitu lama, dan gerbang asrama ini gak jadi ambruk, kan?" Kris berucap frustasi.

"Tetap aja, aku jadi agak trauma dengan perempuan semenjak hari itu," desis Luhan sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Gak usah ada kejadian itu juga kamu udah icep kali ngadepin perempuan." Kris berucap datar. _"Ah bodo amatlah,_ " tanggapnya pada akhirnya, merasa cukup untuk membahas memori masa lalu yang selalu membuatnya frustasi.

Lagipula, tujuan awalnya datang ke kamar ini bukan untuk beramah-tamah, kan?

 _"Eh, iya_ —Suho, jadinya dipinjemin celana kagak nih?"

Suho menjawab datar. _"Nggak."_

Tawa nyaring Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali terdengar. Kali ini dibarengi dengan penampakan muka bete Kris.

Sementara Dio betulan gagal paham tentang bagaimana hubungan senior-junior di asrama ini bisa sebegitu _absurd_ -nya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: 9 anggota EXO, Kris, Luhan, dan Tao adalah bukan milik saya. Semua orang yang namanya tercantum di fanfiksi ini adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing. Nama EXO adalah milik SM Enterteiment. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin (?)

Warning: Bahasa gado-gado, possibly ooc, mengandung unsur BL/Yaoi, humor but not so humor, rating akan nyerempet ke M di beberapa chapter.

A/N:

Saya cuman mau menjelaskan kalau 1) hubungan kris-suho itu cuman temen. Mereka udah kenal lama dan memang akrab, dan 2) buat yang kemaren nanya, apa ini akan pake pairing official atau gak. Saya konfirmasi, iya. Tapi cuma beberapa pairing yang akan ditonjolkan demi plot, dan interaksi mereka belum akan keliatan di awal-awal cerita. Karena itu saya belom berani nulis keterangan "official pairing" :""))) dan silahkan nikmati perkembangan ceritanya sampai semua jelas dan terungkap~ ;))

.

.

* * *

.

Tepat sepuluh menit sebelum pukul sembilan malam, Dio diseret keluar kamar oleh Baekhyun.

Hari Minggu pukul sembilan malam adalah jadwal absen. Seluruh penghuni asrama harus keluar dari kamarnya dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar masing-masing, menunggu pengawas asrama datang untuk mengabsen serta terkadang mengecek kamar.

Begitu keluar dari kamar, Dio dapat melihat beberapa wajah familiar yang sudah berdiri di koridor blok sepuluh.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sembari asyik memainkan ponselnya. Sementara Luhan dan Suho terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seorang lelaki asing di depan pintu kamar Luhan.

Baekhyun langsung menyeret Dio ke hadapan pemuda asing itu.

Ternyata nama pemuda itu adalah Zhang Yixing. Merupakan seorang pemuda asal China. Yixing—sebut saja Lay— adalah penghuni kamar nomor delapan; kamar paling ujung, paling dekat dengan koridor utama, berada tepat di seberang kamar Xiumin dan Chen. Lay juga ternyata seangkatan dengan Luhan, Suho, dan juga Kris.

Impresi pertama sosok Lay bagi Dio adalah pribadi yang begitu serius—dilihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat dewasa dan penuh karisma— kenyataannya Lay adalah pemuda yang ramah, murah senyum dan mudah tertawa. Jauh dari kesan serius dan kaku.

Sejauh ini, Lay adalah pribadi paling normal yang mampu Dio temui di asrama ini.

Bukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sukses menghancurkan impresi pertama Dio dengan adegan absurd tadi sore, bukan Luhan yang umur dan gendernya tidak _matching_ dengan wajahnya, bukan juga Suho dan selera humornya yang ... terlalu unik, dan— _jelas_ — bukan Kris yang terlalu nyentrik untuk disebut normal.

.

.

Tepat satu menit sebelum pukul sembilan, seorang pemuda tinggi (demi apa, kenapa di blok ini nyaris seluruh penghuninya dikaruniai tubuh bagai jerapah?!) bermata tajam seperti kucing datang dengan langkah terburu-buru. Rambutnya yang berwarna _broken blonde_ terlihat berantakan, dan napasnya begitu tersengal.

"Bagus, Tao. Kau datang tepat enam puluh detik sebelum pukul sembilan," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara kelewat nyaring.

Pemuda itu—Tao— dengan panik menoleh ke arah koridor utama, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan muka sebal, _"Sssh!_ Berisik, _hyung!"_

Baekhyun terkikik. Sementara pemuda tinggi di hadapannya itu mendadak menyadari eksistensi Dio.

"Murid baru?"

Entah sudah berapa kali di hari ini Dio mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Namanya Dio."

 _"Aah,_ salam kenal kalau begitu!" Pemuda nyengir lebar. Belum sempat Dio menjawab, pemuda itu mendadak teringat akan sesuatu.

 _"Aah!_ Aku masuk dulu ya—udah mau telaat!" Dan pemuda itu kembali berjalan cepat melewati Baekhyun dan Dio, lalu masuk ke kamar nomor lima.

"Dasar bocah! Kerjanya telat mulu." Baekhyun mencibir entah kepada siapa.

"Dia penghuni blok ini juga?" tanya Dio penasaran.

"Begitulah, dia sekamar dengan Sehun," balas Baekhyun santai.

"Kenapa dia memanggilmu _hyung?_ " Dio mengernyit heran.

Dan Baekhyun di sebelahnya langsung memasang ekspresi datar. "Karena dia masih kelas satu."

 _Oh._

 _"Dia pasti sering minum susu,"_ tanggap Dio tak kalah datar.

"Dia pasti minum _segalon_ susu _setiap hari."_ Baekhyun ikutan mengamini.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan tepat pukul sembilan. Xiumin, Chen, Kris, Sehun dan Tao akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka berdiri di depan pintu kamar masing-masing. Begitu juga Lay, Luhan dan Suho yang sudah menghentikan obrolan mereka. Chen yang berdiri di paling ujung sesekali mengintip suasana koridor utama dari balik tembok.

Sementara Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya bersadar di pintu kamarnya, hingga kini masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

" _Oi_ , Dobi." Baekhyun menyadari raut cemas di wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya dari ponsel. Menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan panik. "Kai belom balik juga."

"Sudah ditelpon?" tanya Suho dengan nada khawatir yang juga kentara.

"Sepuluh kali, sejak duapuluh menit lalu." Chanyeol kembali sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya. "Dan dia bahkan gak pulang ke rumahnya."

Kris mendecak. "Anak itu! Sekalinya pulang malah gak balik-balik lagi!"

"Terus gimana?" Luhan bertanya cemas. "Si botak itu bakal sampai ke sini dalam waktu ... kurang dari tiga menit lagi, mungkin."

"Seperti tebakanmu salah, _Hyung_. Si botak udah selesai mengecek blok delapan." Chen menyiarkan kabar buruk.

"Bilang Kai lagi sakit hati dan gak bisa diganggu." Kris kembali bersuara.

"Yakali, Kris." Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala Kris.

"Bilang kalo Kai lagi di WC." Suho memberi usul.

"Gak bisa. Tiga minggu lalu alasan itu juga udah kupakai. Lagian kalau si botak ngecek langsung ke dalam juga percuma." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Mana sih tuh bocah?!"

"Pakai rencana yang biasa aja." Lay menyahut dari ujung koridor. "Lalu berdoa kalau saat ini Tuhan sedang menyayangi Kai," tambahnya lagi.

Rencana biasa berarti; bilang kalau salah seorang penghuni sedang sakit, di saat pengawas asrama akan masuk ke kamar untuk mengecek, tumbal akan berteriak heboh dari kamarnya entah untuk alasan apa, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang pengawas.

Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah. Tidak punya pilihan rencana lain. Tak ada satu pun rencana brilian yang mampir di dalam kepalanya. "Baekhyun, sana masuk."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. _"Gak gak gak!_ Bulan lalu aku sudah teriak-teriak pura-pura takut tikus, sekarang mau takut sama apa lagi coba?!"

"Terus siapa ..."

"Yang jelas sih jangan aku." Kris menukas cepat. Semua orang di sana ikut mengamini. Mereka juga ogah melihat Kris yang tampilannya dingin dan laki begitu harus teriak-teriak pura-pura ketakutan akan sesuatu.

 _Pemandangan yang terlalu menggelikan._

"Tao, masuk sana," putus Suho pada akhirnya.

Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan syok. "Kenapa harus aku lagi?!"

"Karena aktingmu yang paling meyakinkan," jawab Chen asal.

Tao tetap menggeleng ngotot. "Baekhyun- _hyung_ juga aktingnya bagus!"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Masuk aja sekarang Tao. Cepet!" Baekhyun berucap gemas.

Tepat ketika sesosok pria gagah berkepala botak—namanya Guru Kim, tapi anak-anak lebih suka menjuluki dengan si Botak— melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sepuluh, Tao sudah masuk kembali ke kamarnya, dan yang lainnya juga sudah berbaris rapih di depan pintu kamar masing-masing sambil menahan napas.

Mata pria kekurangan rambut itu memindai seisi koridor, hingga menemukan ketidakhadiran seseorang di samping Chanyeol.

"Teman sekamarmu mana?" tanya Guru Kim pada Chanyeol.

"Kai demam, Pak." Chanyeol memasang ekspresi sedihnya. "Dari kemarin badannya panas. Sudah dikasih lemon gak sembuh-sembuh," katanya dengan nada yang meyakinkan juga ekspresi yang begitu menghayati peran.

Namun Suho tetap saja mendelik gusar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. _Yakali demam malah dikasih lemon?!_

"Iya, Pak. Dari kemaren panasnya." Baekhyun ikut menimpali.

"Kai sudah dikompres sih, Pak. Tapi kayaknya dia masih butuh istirahat lagi," terang Suho meyakinkan.

"Mana sini, saya mau cek." Guru Kim membuat Chanyeol harus menyingkir dari depan pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi ngeri.

Sementara Sehun tengah mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya sendiri, memberi kode bagi Tao.

 _"HYAAAAAAAA! HUAAAA! TO-TOLOONG!_ "

Suara melengking dari kamar pojok membuat Guru Kim urung memasuki kamar Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Guru Kim ikut panik.

Sehun segera berpura-pura membuka pintu kamarnya dengan panik. "Ada apa Tao?" tanyanya sambil tergopoh masuk.

Guru Kim segera menyusul Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam.

 _"ADA ... ADA CICAK—SEHUN! TANGKAP CICAKNYA! HYAAAA!"_

Di luar kamar, seluruh penghuni blok sepuluh yang tersisa kompak menjedukan kepala ke pintu kamar masing-masing.

.

.

Setelah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Guru Kim, Tao ternyata tak tanggung-tanggung dalam memastikan Guru Kim segera mengangkat kaki keluar dari koridor ini.

Tao masih mengejar-ngejar Guru Kim, berpura-pura masih takut dan merengek minta ganti kamar, bahkan setelah guru pria itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya lantaran lelah menghadapi kelakuan Tao.

"Demi apa—Tao! Itu cuman cicak! Sekarang balik ke kamarmu!"

"Tapi cicak juga masuk kategori reptil, Pak!"

Suho ingin bertepuk tangan mendengarnya.

"Tapi dia juga gak bisa gigit kamu!" Guru Kim berteriak kesal.

"Tapi gimana kalau pas saya tidur saya kejatuhan cicak di mulut, terus mati kesedak?! Ayolah Pak saya beneran takuutt!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersedak napasnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Bodo amat Tao, bodo amat!"

"Tapi saya takut—"

"Suruh Sehun tangkap cicaknya!" Guru Kim segera meninggalkan koridor itu dengan langkah-langkah lebar sebelum kupingnya mendadak penging mendengar suara nyaring Tao yang begitu mengganggu.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa seluruh penghuni blok sepuluh sudah bersorak gembira dalam hati.

Untuk masalah mengusir pengganggu semacam Guru Kim, Tao memanglah senjata yang paling efektif—selain Baekhyun, _tentu saja._

"Emang kenapa kalo 'cicak itu termasuk reptil', _pfttt!"_ Chen ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Chanyeol memukul pintu kamarnya sendiri. "Demi apa, tadi aku nyaris kelepasan ketawa _HAHAHA—"_

Xiumin, Lay, Kris dan Suho ikut tertawa. Sementara Dio ikut tertawa tipis memikirkan perkara cicak.

Tao cemberut. "Udah bagus juga aku mau bantuin!" protesnya menanggapi balasan tak tahu diri dari senior-seniornya. "Gara-gara tadi tenggorokanku sakit nih sekarang!" gerutu pemuda berkantung mata itu.

 _"Adududuh,_ adek kecil ... mau kakak kompresin biar tenggorokannya baikan?" ejek Chanyeol dengan nada seolah sedang menghadapi anak kecil.

Tanpa menyadari ekspresi kesal Suho. _Tadi demam dikasih lemon, sekarang sakit tenggorokan dikompres?!_

Chen mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut matanya. "Dari semua hewan kenapa harus cicak, _plis."_

"Serius, _HAHAHAH,_ perutku sakit nahan ketawa!" Baekhyun masih belum puas tertawa.

"Apalagi aku yang daritadi ngeliat dia teriak-teriak _'cicak',_ nunjuk-nunjuk ke sembarang arah padahal jelas-jelas gak ada apa-apa." Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Tuh Sehun, tangkepin cicaknya gih!" Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen tertawa ngakak dengan puas.

Sehun mendengus.

Kris, sebagai senior sekaligus _ketua_ blok ini pun akhirnya harus ambil tindakan melihat tawa ketiga juniornya yang sepertinya tak akan berhenti hingga pagi. "Udah weh, balik ke kamar masing-masing. Besok hari Senin, besok Senin!" kata Kris sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah hendak membubarkan massa.

Baekhyun dan Chen kompak mendesah kecewa.

"Ini juga udah mau balik, kali." Suho menggumam pelan, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, diikuti anak-anak lainnya.

Sementara Chanyeol terdiam seolah menyadari sesuatu. "Terus aku tidur sendiri dong?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pintu kamar nomor enam terbuka ketika jarum pendek jam sudah menunjuk angka satu.

Dio tak bisa tidur.

Tidak pedul berapa kalipun ia berganti posisi tidur, hadap kiri, hadap kanan, tetap saja rasa kantuk selalu gagal menghampiri. Sementara Baekhyun sudah terlelap tidur di ranjangnya semenjak pukul dua belas malam setelah beberapa jam menemaninya mengobrol.

Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, mengisi gelasnya dengan air dari dispenser yang ada di ujung koridor.

Lampu-lampu di semua koridor sudah dimatikan, jadilah satu-satunya penerangan hanya berasal dari cahaya lampu jalanan yang menyusup melewati kaca tebal di koridor utama. Dari tempatnya berdiri Dio bahkan dapat melihat rupa langit malam yang terpampang jelas melalui kaca itu.

Setelah menghabiskan dua gelas air sekaligus serta mengisi penuh kembali gelasnya, tiba-tiba Dio mendengar suara _'ting'_ dari arah lift.

Sebuah distraksi yang sukses membuat Dio berhenti dari kegiatannya dan berjengit heran. Siapa yang malam-malam begini menggunakan lift? Terpengaruh oleh rasa penasaran, pemuda itu meninggalkan gelasnya di atas dispenser dan malah berjalan menuju ke arah koridor utama. Pemuda itu mengintip kondisi koridor utama dari balik dinding. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun.

Dio berusaha berpikir positif dengan menganggap suara tadi hanya sekedar halusinasi. Baru saja ia melangkah hendak kembali ke kamarnya, Dio mendadak menyadari suara langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin mendekat.

Dio sudah bersiap berbalik untuk kembali ke posisinya untuk mengintip, namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sosok asing yang mendadak muncul di hadapannya tepat ketika ia membalikan badannya. Menjadikannya malah menabrak bahu bidang sosok itu, membuat badannya limbung ke belakang dan jatuh.

 _"Ugh ..."_ Dio merintih pelan ketika bokongnya mendarat kurang mulus di atas lantai. Bibirnya sudah hendak merangkai umpatan kesal, namun sosok di hadapannya—seorang pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi dan tegap, dengan topi dan jaket hitam— terlihat menoleh panik ke belakang. Lalu kembali menghadap ke arahnya dengan telunjuk diletakan di depan bibir. Sebuah tanda untuk diam.

Dio berjengit gusar. Tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan kondisi yang sedang dihadapinya.

Bunyi langkah kaki lainnya kembali terdengar mendekat.

Sosok itu langsung menarik lengan Dio dalam sekali sentakan untuk membantunya berdiri. Membuat Dio melotot dengan campuran antara ekspresi terkejut dan tidak terima.

 _Demi apa?! Siapa sih orang ini?!_

Belum sempat menyuarakan keberatannya, sosok misterius itu sudah berusaha menariknya lagi entah ke mana.

Dio dengan panik berusaha menahan laju si pemuda dengan menarik lengannya sendiri. Sementara dari antara kegelapan, Dio dapat merasakan tatapan tajam pemuda _itu._

 _Sial._

"Ap— _hmpfttt!"_

Sosok asing itu membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, lalu tangan kirinya menarik lengan Dio ke belakang tubuhnya sendiri. Membuatnya terrlihat seperti tahanan menyedihkan.

Dan dengan langkah lebar, pemuda itu membawanya masuk ke kamarnya yang memang pintunya sudah terbuka. Mengabaikan Dio yang memberontak dalam kungkungannya.

Setelah masuk, sosok itu menutup pintu dengan perlahan seolah enggan menghasilkan bunyi apapun.

Sementara Dio masih bergerak panik, berusaha kabur.

"APA YANG KAU LA— _HMPFT!_ " Sekali lagi mulutnya dibungkam paksa.

Dio ingin menjerit panik saat pemuda asing itu malah menghimpitnya ke tembok. Membuat tubuh bagian depannya nyaris menempel sempurna ke tembok kamarnya sendiri. Dan pergerakannya pun menjadi semakin sulit.

 _Sial. Sangat sial!_ Semua kosa kata kasar yang ia punya sudah berputar bebas di dalam kepalanya.

Dan rasa panik itu semakin menjadi, ketika pemuda di belakangnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Dio, hingga Dio itu bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat milik orang itu di tengkuknya.

 _"Jangan berisik."_

Dio berhenti bergerak panik.

"Penjaga asrama masih di depan."

Dio menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, berusaha melihat sosok yang tengah menahannya.

Tapi gagal. Cahaya ruangan yang minim menghalanginya untuk menangkap jelas wajah itu.

"Aku akan melepaskan tanganku. Tapi berjanjilah jangan berisik?"

Mendapati anggukan samar dari Dio, sosok itu melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mulut Dio.

Dan secepat kilat setelah mulutnya bebas, Dio segera menginjak kaki dari pemuda itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Menghasilkan erangan kesakitan dari sang pemuda dan sukses membuat cekalan pada tangannya melemah.

Dio menyeringai lebar, nyaris tertawa, puas membalas kelakuan seenaknya dari pemuda asing itu. Pemuda mungil itu juga segera memanfaatkan momentum itu untuk bebas dari jeratan orang asing itu.

Namun dengan secepat kilat tangannya kembali ditarik paksa. Dio mengerang menyadari usaha kaburnya gagal. Ia baru saja kehilangan kesempatan emasnya.

Sementara sosok asing itu mendelik tak terima. "Sakit oi!" bentaknya kesal namun tetap menjaga volume suaranya. "Aku gak melakukan kekerasan! Kenapa kau malah membalasku dengan kekerasan?!"

"Jadi, menyeret dan menghimpitku gak termasuk tindak kekerasan?!" Dio berucap gusar.

 _"ARGHH!_ Aku bermaksud baik dengan—"

Kalimat itu terputus tatkala secara tiba-tiba semua lampu di ruangan itu berkedip menyala. Membuat Dio berjengit silau, merasakan cahaya terang menusuk matanya yang belum terbiasa.

Ia segera menengok ke dinding di mana sakelar lampu berada, di mana telah ada Baekhyun berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk. Matanya masih setengah tertutup, seperti masih enggan melepas mimpi.

 _"Hoaaaammm_ ... berisik apaan sih pagi-pagi—" Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengusap wajahnya, mengusir kantuk. Matanya lalu terbuka lebih lebar. "Dio?"

Pandangan matanya sedikit bergeser. Kali ini kelopak matanya terbuka jauh lebih lebar lagi.

 _"—KAI?!"_

Dio berjengit menyadari kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun mengenali sosok asing itu.

 _"Umm ..."_ Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan ekspresi kentara kaget. Matanya masih terus menyorot sosok teman sekamarnya dan juga tetangganya.

"Jadi ..." Ada jeda sejenak. Baekhyun terlihat kehabisan kosa kata. "Apa ... ada yang mau menjelaskan, bagaimana kalian bisa ... bisa _seakrab_ itu?" tanya sambil menunjuk ke arah tangan Dio dan Kai.

Dio langsung memelototi tangan Kai yang masih mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Kai segera mengibaskan lengan Dio, sambil berusaha mengabaikan tatapan tajam si pemuda mungil.

"Aku tidak sudi berakrab ria dengan penyusup." Dio berucap sarkastis.

 _"Yeah,_ dan kalo boleh jujur, aku jauh lebih penasaran kenapa bisa ada anak SMP yang tersesat di sini." Pemuda hitam, kurang ajar, menyebalkan, dan seenaknya itu— _Kai._ Dio mencatat nama itu dalam memorinya, ia jelas mem- _blacklist_ -nya— bertanya dengan nada enteng.

Dio menahan diri untuk tidak menendang tulang kering dari pemuda menyebalkan itu.

.

.

Setelah mendengar kronologi dramatis mengenai bagaimana Dio dan Kai bisa menjadi _seakrab_ itu tepat di depan pintu kamarnya pada pukul satu pagi, Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas dengan gusar.

"Hebat Kai!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan ekspresi jengkel. "Kelakuanmu sukses membuat kita semua harus berepot-repot ria berakting kayak orang tolol. _Bagus!"_

Kai terkekeh ringan, seolah tidak menyadari nada sarkartis yang Baekhyun gunakan.

"Ah, udahlah!" Baekhyun memutar mata jengah. "Gak ada gunanya bicara dengan batu! Sekarang balik ke kamarmu! _Hush!"_

"Ya. Cepet balik ke kamarmu sendiri." Dio menimpali dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah dinginnya. Terlihat jelas masih dendam dengan kelakuan Kai beberapa saat lalu.

Kai pura-pura cemberut. "Kalian gak akan bisa dan gak bakal tega mengusirku, kan?"

"Aku lebih dari siap untuk menendangmu keluar dari sini," balas Dio sadis.

"Ralat—kau gak bakal _bisa."_ Kai menyeringai usil.

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. _"Demi apa_ —Kai! Ini jam satu pagi, berhenti main-main dengan jam tidurku!"

"Tapi Baek. Aku punya beberapa masalah di sini," ucap Kai nampak memelas, yang sayangnya gagal.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, sementara Dio sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menendang keluar Kai secara paksa dari kamar mereka.

"Aku lupa bawa kunci, dan ..." Kai merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan memamerkan layarnya yang mati. _"Handphone_ -ku _lowbatt."_

Baekhyun mendengus keras, telah mengerti maksud dari cerita Kai.

 _Dasar tukang nyusahin!_

Pemuda itu lalu merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan ponselnya. Setelah membuka kunci layarnya, Baekhyun dapat menemukan ponselnya dalam keadaan _silent_ dan terdapat dua nontifikasi _misscall_ dari Chanyeol pada tepat pukul sebelas. _Mana bakal kedengeran kalau lagi di silent?_

Tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda kecil itu segera menekan tombol _call_ untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Butuh sekitar sepuluh detik, barulah panggilannya tersambung.

 _"Halo?"_

Baekhyun berjengit ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Bukan seperti orang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau lagi ada di mana?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab, ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum suara berat Chanyeol kembali terdengar, _"Di atap."_

Baekhyun melotot. "Malem-malem gini juga masih ke atap?" serunya nyaring. Seperti seorang ibu yang siap memarahi anaknya.

 _"Lagi bosen aja."_

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Buruan balik, Kai udah balik nih, lagi di kamarku. Dia lupa bawa kunci." Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

 _"Hah?"_

"Pokoknya balik. Udah ya, pulsaku udah mau abis, _bye!"_ Baekhyun memutus sambungan panggilannya.

Pandangannya lalu beralih pada penghuni _gelap_ kamarnya. "Sekarang silahkan angkat kaki dari—"

 _"YAAA!_ Kau serius mengancamku dengan JANGKA?!" Kai berteriak heboh, membentengi diri sendiri menggunakan sebuah bantal.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit—yang diwarnai dengan pertengkaran _kecil_ dan adu mulut antara Kai dan Dio— _akhirnya,_ pintu kamar Baekhyun dan Dio kembali diketuk. Kali ini Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyuman lebar dan beberapa kantung _snack_ serta minuman bersoda.

"Jadi...?" Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya. Masih menatap Chanyeol dan barang bawaannya.

"Mari kita berpesta~" Chanyeol berseru penuh semangat.

Sementara Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya.

 _"Yeaah!_ Ini bakal menyenangkan!" Kai ikutan bersemangat, seolah belum kapok dengan _hal apa_ yang bisa dilakukan oleh Dio.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Udahlah, kita minta kamar yang baru saja." Dio berucap lemah. Mendadak ia ingin tidur saja. Ia sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Mungkin tidur di _lobby_ bukan ide buruk.

 _"Eitts—"_ Chanyeol menahan Dio. "Ini pesta penyambutanmu! Jadi mari kita rayakaan~"

Pada akhirnya, keempat remaja itu tidak tidur pada malam itu. Mereka malah berbincang tak tentu arah hingga matahari menyongsong pagi.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya Kai muncul jugaa WKWK. Sedikit merasa bersalah bikin Kai keliatan macem pelaku pelecehan seksual(?) Tapi begitulah awal perkenalan Kai-Dio~

Dan saya mau bales review di chapter sebelumnya~

 **kierraa:** udah update yaa~ ;))

 **Dowhet:** makasiih~ akhirnya brojol juga nih LOL dan IYAP SAYA JUGA SUKA KALO MEREKA SALING "MEMBULLY" x""D

 **Han Kang Woo:** waa makasihh :"D saya bakal berusaha untuk gak discontinue dan nyelesaiin fanfic ini pastinya ;))

 **ChocoSoo:** kai akhirnya muncul yeey :)) heheh, saya tau sih memang harusnya kapital, tapi apalah daya, udah kebiasaan begini :"" anggep aja ini keunikan dari fanfic ini x"P LOL #ngeles

 **Meonggu:** makasih atas sarannyaa! ;)) di sini fokus utamanya akan tetep dio kok, dan side pairing yang muncul gak bakal semuanya juga x")) cuman beberapa, dan konflik mereka yang bakal ikut mempengaruhi dio dan plot cerita secara keseluruhan :)

 **TaoTaoZiPanda:** udah dikonfirmasi yaa :)) ini bakal official pairing kok, tapi interaksi mereka belom keliataan aja sekarang;"))

Makasih atas fav/follow dan review yang udah diberikan untuk fanfic inii :* xoxo

Btw, apa ada yang penasaran ngapain malem-malem chanyeol di atap? x"D mungkin dia sedang nangkepin nyamuk #ngaco

.

Akhir kata, mind to review:D sangat butuh kritik dan saran :")))


End file.
